Accidents Happen
by WretchedLust
Summary: She had no idea how or why it happened. She didn't feel a thing and nothing seemed out of sorts. But the puddles on the sheets and blanket surrounding her and the wet pajama shorts clinging to her ass didn't lie - Ally Dawson had wet herself. If that wasn't already bad enough, she wasn't alone when it happened. How will Austin react? Smut! Lemon! Aussly.
1. The Accident

**A/N: This story is rated M for a reason. There will be smut in future chapters, so don't read it if that's not your thing.**

**The Accident**

She had no idea how or why it happened. She didn't feel a thing and nothing seemed out of sorts. But the puddles on the sheets and blanket surrounding her and the wet pajama shorts clinging to her ass didn't lie - Ally Dawson had wet herself. If that wasn't already bad enough, she wasn't alone when it happened. The blonde boy was facing away from her curled up on the other side of the pull-out bed, but it was obvious that the left leg of the previous day's jeans he fell asleep in were soaked in two different patches. She gasped as she woke up, immediately alert to what her body was doing and threw the blanket off the top of her as she sprang to her knees. Her hand fleeted between her legs out of instinct fingers catching another spurt of piss as it left her. Her noise woke up Austin as well but he merely rolled over groggily, still half asleep and unaware of what had happened until his arm fell into the edge of the puddle next to him. The wetness surprised him and he began to sit up, blinking the sunlight away as he tried to focus on Ally next to him.

"Did you spill something?", he asked in a slur as he lifted his arm slowly away from the bed.

She shook her head, face blushing crimson as she bit her lip and managed to squeak out a high-pitched, "No."

He furrowed his eyebrow in confusion, trying to process what else could have happened. It was then he noticed how thoroughly drenched the wet spots on Ally's side of the bed were and the absence of the blanket he had been sleeping with. His eyes grew wide as he realized what she had done, jolting up and assessing his side of the bed for a dry spot.

"Ally!", he spoke with a tone that was both astonished and deeply concerned, "Are you okay? Are you sick?"

"I-I don't think so...no...", she stammered, embarrassed tears stinging her eyes as she looked down, unable to look Austin in the eyes.

"Then what happened?"

"I don't know", she squealed as the tears began to trail down her bright pink cheeks.


	2. When You Gotta Go

**A/N: I forgot to mention something earlier. For every chapter I post, I will review a chapter for another story I come across. It's my way of making sure I stay active on the site other than just posting my own stories. So, if anyone has a story they'd like me to review, please feel free to review this one and mention it! Or, just drop me a message! It doesn't have to be A/A but it does have to be a fandom I'm at least somewhat familiar with. **

**Also, I do love reviews and criticism! Share your thoughts with my guys. I'd love to know what you're thinking.**

**When You Gotta Go**

She was utterly humiliated to say the least. She was a sixteen year old girl and here she was kneeling in her bed, her powder blue pajama shorts now two shades darker and clinging to her butt cheeks with her own piss. She felt like a disgusting, sticky mess and the worst part was, she wasn't even finished. Sitting there with her hand gripping her cunt she realized it was more than instinct, it was an unconscious response to her body. She still had to pee, quite badly actually, and the tingly pressure in her pussy was almost more than she could take. Every few seconds she felt drops of piss trickle into her palm and run along her fingers. She prayed Austin didn't notice - wetting herself asleep was already mortifying as it is; she could never live it down if she had an accident while awake.

Austin felt a twinge in his heart as Ally began to cry. He knew he should feel disgusted and maybe even a bit upset. But she wore her shame like an ugly sweater, and if anything right now he felt bad for her. He reached across the bed and gingerly pressed his hand against her forehead to double check that she really wasn't sick. She didn't seem to have a fever, but he continued to trail his hand down to her throat and run his thumb along her glands to check for swelling. Nothing felt wrong and she really did look fine. She began to cry harder as he touched her and instead of pulling away he let his hand rest on the damp shoulder strap to her tanktop. It was obvious she truly did just have an accident. Sure, she was a little old for that but as the saying goes - they happen, right? He thought back to the night before. They were only sitting on the pull out bed in the practice room as they worked on a new song. There really wasn't much to say. He didn't think either of them intended to fall asleep when they did. Somewhere along the melodies and lyrics, they must have just passed out - which also gave a reason as to why he was still had his jeans and shoes on.

"Ally, it's okay", he consoled her as she tried to sniffle the tears away, "You probably just drank too much before we fell asleep.I know you didn't mean to..."

His voice trailed off as his gaze met the hand between her legs. Her lips were visible through the tight fabric sticking to her skin but he couldn't see them much behind the death grip she held on herself. She was squirming slightly, thighs rubbing together around it.

"...You still have to go don't you.", he spoke point blankly and for the first time she flicked her head up to look at him

"Uh yeah...kinda.", she murmured as her wiggling ceased

"Well then go to the bathroom girl!", he moved his hand away from her shoulder and backed up a bit, emphasizing the fact that he was giving her room to leave.

"I can't! I don't have a change of clothes...and I can't go out there like this.", the distress rang through her voice.


	3. Ally's Predicament

**A/N: Three chapters in one day...I am seriously on a roll guys. Thanks so much for the reviews so far today (: Keep 'em coming! This will probably be my last chapter for the day because I have work tonight. But maybe I can spit one out when I get home.**

**Ally's Predicament**

This really was a predicament she was in. There was no bathroom in the store itself, and she certainly could not walk across the mall in pissy shorts. Without any clothes to change into she seemed basically stuck like this. It was a strange thing to think, but he couldn't help but come to the realization that Ally looked really cute like that. Something about the wet pants, the embarrassment, and the childlike way she was moving her body around only further enhanced that innocent vibe he loved so much from her. Truth be told, he was weirdly starting to get a bit aroused by it all. But he shook it off as his morning hormones and tried his best to ignore his feelings and focus on Ally instead. He rolled back over to look at the clock on the other side of the room next to the piano.

"Well. The stores open in an hour. Once they open I could always go to the nearest chick store and buy you something to change into so you can run to the bathroom.", Austin paused and raised a sheepish eyebrow at his friend, "Do you think you could...you know...hold it that long?"

Her mouth dropped open in shock, cheeks burning at his question.

"Of course. I'm not a child Austin", She felt a ramble coming on, but then remembered she was sitting in her own piss and fell defeated, shutting her mouth without another word.

She really wasn't sure if she could hold it that long. That was what was most awkward about this whole situation. She shifted forward a bit, trying to find a way to relieve the building pressure from her bladder, but she couldn't take her mind off of it.

"I know you're not. I'm sorry. Let's just...find something to distract you.", Austin spoke as if reading her mind.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short! I wanted to leave you guys on a kind of mysterious note ;P Tell me what you think!**


	4. Fuck, Austin

**A/N: So I did decide to post another chapter tonight. I don't think I've ever uploaded so much in one day before :P How the hell this thing already has over 800 views, I have no idea but thank you guys! Please continue to send me your thoughts and criticism! I want to hear them all (: I will write/review back!**

**Fuck, Austin**

She smiled and nodded, falling to her butt and then standing up for the first time that morning. As she stood and stretched, Austin got his first look at her sopping behind. The piss had spread from between her legs far up her backside, leaving the back of her shorts completely see through and clinging to her every curve. Her white frilly bikini cut panties, although now sporting a slight shade of yellow, were cute and girly in the kind of way that drove Austin crazy. There was no denying it any longer, he was definitely getting turned on.

"Is your underwear damp?", Ally's question snapped him out of his lusty dream state

"Huh?", He blinked a few times, unsure if he heard her right.

"Did the pee soak through to your boxers? Or just your jeans?", she clarified and both of their faces flushed in unison

"Oh...uh...just my jeans.", he shook the wet pant leg around with a crooked grin

"You can take them off if you want.", she offered completely oblivious to how it sounded in Austin's state of mind, "I know you must feel as nasty as I do. There's no reason for you to stay in those uncomfortable pants."

Austin could easily think of a reason. Ally was no longer the only one with an awkward predicament. The thought of her knowing how turned on he was by all this was not only embarrassing, but made him feel selfish. He continued to gawk at the jittery Ally in the silence, unsure of what to say to get out of this.

"Uh...It's fine", he scoffed, "I uh...don't have a change of pants either."

"You said your boxers are dry right?", she questioned with confusion, "Just wear those. My dad's not here."

Fuck. He searched every inch of his mind for another excuse. But he knew just as well as Ally did that he never had any shame of being in his boxers before. He often stripped down to avoid the Miami heat when it was just him and his friends around. Part of him did want to just take his jeans off and hope she didn't notice. The wet denim was starting to irritate his skin. Wait...that's it!

"What about you Ally? You're all covered in it. You must feel really gross."

"Well...yeah but my underwear is drenched. I can't really do anything until the other stores open."

He shook his head, "There's some wet wipes in the closet, remember? Why don't you use those to clean up a bit before you can change?"

Before she could answer he leaped up to find them. When he turned back around with them in hand, he noticed she now had both hands jammed between her legs. In all the excitement, he kind of forgot she still had to pee more. She thanked him nervously as she released one hand to grab the package and removed a wipe. As she began to wipe herself down, Austin returned to the pull out bed and sat down, back turned to Ally. He closed his eyes and focused on the silence, taking deep breaths. He tried to think of something, anything that would ruin the mood and drain the excitement that was building in his pants. If piss wasn't going to do the trick, he really needed to go to the extremes. Rotten milk...dead puppies...naked old ladies...umbrellas... Combining those last two seemed to work, and he kept the disturbing images in his mind until he was finally able to unzip and remove the sticky jeans.

"Ooooh fuck! Austin..."


	5. Take It Off

**A/N: This fic has barely been up 24 hours and has already gotten over 1,500 views. Jesus Christ. Thanks so much guys ^_^ We're finally gonna start getting to the good stuff here soon. This is all I can post for now...I have work in a few hours (side note: It should be illegal to work the closing shift one night and then an opening shift the next morning. JS.) But I should be able to post a chapter or two after I get home. **

**Take It Off**

Fuck was right. Just as he thought he was in the clear, Ally whined in an innocently sexy way that sprung everything back to life. He gulped nervously before turning around. Ally still had one hand on her crotch, the other with a wet wipe trying desperately to reach her back. She couldn't be any farther off, and the fact that she couldn't stand still was helping nothing. Her legs were crossed and she bounced and swayed as she continued to whimper softly.

"Y-yeah?", he questioned

"Could you...help me reach my back?"

He was torn - between wanting to help his friend, not wanting to humiliate himself, and really, really wanting an excuse to rub Ally down. Ultimately it was two against one.

"Uhh sure...just stay where you are with your back to me.", He still hoped he could somehow get away with her not noticing the tent he was pitching in his boxers.

Her mind was so hazed she didn't even think to question his weirdness. He swung over to the side of the bed she was standing in front of and grabbed the package of wet wipes out of her hand. Instantly it joined her other. He took one and started to scrub under her tanktop straps, right below her shoulder blades. He paused when he realized there was not much more he could do for her with her shirt on.

"Sh-should I get...your back? Like...under your shirt?", he questioned suddenly feeling very warm

"Yeah sure, just lift it up a bit from the bottom.", she spat out as she doubled over for a second before regaining her composure

He gripped the hem of her tanktop and started to peel the wet fabric up her back. The sticky, wet shirt clung to her and was starting to severely irritate her skin too- turning her red and itchy underneath.

"Ally! This is awful. This can't be good for you.", he stated as he poked a dark red blotch on her skin, "Even if I clean it up it's just going to get worse if you put the nasty shirt back on."

"I know...it feels horrible. But what can I do?"

He really hoped he wouldn't get slapped or hurt her feelings with what he was about to say. He may have been thinking with more than one head, but it seemed like her only solution at that point in time.

"You have to take it off hun."


	6. A Real Distraction

**A/N: Hey guys ^_^ Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and messaged me back the last few days. Keep them coming! I love talking to you guys. Sorry I didn't post anything yesterday. Stuff with work got kind of crazy. I was supposed to work 9am-12 at my first job and got off half an hour late. Then I came home with the intention to write and fell asleep. Then I had a call-in at my other job from 5-11 and they ended up not needing me. -_- The struggle. **

**BUT today's my day off from both jobs, so I plan on writing and posting as much as I can today (: **

**ALSO as I'm writing this author's note for you guys, I'm watching Austin & Ally on the Cox On Demand thing and it's the Costumes and Courage one. Ironically the part where Austin sings about not drinking the pee in the pool was just on... Oh. :P**

**A Real Distraction**

He spoke as gently as he could to try to spare her feelings. She grew quiet as she thought, the only sound coming from her foot occasionally tapping the ground below when she wiggled about.

"Oh, fine. I guess you're right", the tone in her voice sounded anything but happy, but she realized it was the smartest option at that point

She told herself things to calm her down. It was only Austin, and it would be just like seeing her in her bikini like he had hundreds of times. He however, was past the point of calming anything down as he began to drag her shirt up higher and higher. Eventually he revealed the back of the faded pink bra she wore underneath.

"Can you let go for a minute so we can get your arms out?", he whispered

"Maybe one arm at a time", she offered with an obvious doubt in her voice

"Oh man...you really have to go still don't you?", his voice stayed low with a mixture of sympathy and lust

"Austin it's so bad", she shreeked with bent knees, "I...this is so embarrassing...I just don't know how much longer I can hold it. I really don't."

"You can do it Alls. You're a big girl.", he gripped her shoulders before continuing to wipe up the mess on her back, "You just need to take your mind off of it."

"I know I know...but this whole distraction thing isn't working!"

"Maybe we need to try something else. A real distraction, not just something to occupy your time.", He had no idea where all this confidence was coming from, but frankly he didn't give a damn anymore. He wanted her so bad. His blood was boiling deep inside him with this overbearing urge to touch her and kiss her. He needed her in ways he had never even thought of before.

"I'll try anything!", she pleaded and that was all he needed to hear

"Okay. But we gotta take this shirt off of you.", he murmured and she whimpered loudly

"Shhh", he whispered soothingly into her ear before pressing his lips gently against her lobe. In one swift motion he dropped the wet wipes to the floor and snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her down onto his left leg.

"Austin!", she yelped and struggled against his grip, trying hard to remove her wet behind from his lap, "What are you doing?! My shorts are still wet!"

"It's okay", he comforted her but she continued to try to raise herself up from him

"No...just...we can do the shirt one arm at a time! You don't need to do this...I know it's gross."

"No. It's not", he said point blankly, a goofy grin spreading through his lips, "I like it."


	7. Letting Go

**Letting Go**

The room grew silent in seconds, nothing to be heard but Austin's own heartbeat drumming violently in his head. Ally wasn't sure what he meant by that at all. But did she really care? She was past the point of being shameful any longer - she was about to piss herself yet again. She squirmed around on his knee and it was all Austin could manage to stifle a moan as he felt her cute, wet ass against him. She turned to look at him, a nervous demeanor painted clearly across her face.

"I don't want to get you...more wet.", she admitted as she forced herself to look him in the eyes

"And you won't", there was that confidence again, booming through his voice, "I'm going to help you. Let go."

Her eyes grew wide as she gaped up at him, and he was quick to clarify what he meant.

"Not of your pee! Hold that in as long as you can. Let go of...", his voice trailed off and he motioned to her crotch with his hand

"If I do that, there won't be any difference", she couldn't help but crack a smile and he chuckled along with her

"Ally, fuck! Trust me okay. It's only going to be harder if you don't. All that's going to be on your mind is how badly you need to pee, and that's only going to make it worse. Just let me try this. Let go on three, okay?"

She couldn't partake in her usual anxious tactic of chewing on her hair, so she opted for her bottom lip instead. She had no idea where he was getting at or what to think anymore. But she really was nearing the end of her control here, and if he had a plan and understood the consequences if it failed, she was willing to try. She nodded her head timidly and he smiled down at her.

"One...two...and three.", he spoke and she released both hands at his count.

The second she did, he pressed up against her cunt with his knee, mimicking the pressure from her hands. She gasped and before the shirt was raised over her face, he saw the fear in her eyes.

"Clench your thighs and wiggle around if you need to. It _will_ help I promise.", he assured her as he fought with the shirt, her arms raised over her head and still stuck in the wet, clingy straps. She almost immediately did as he suggested. He felt the heat from her intimate part against his knee as she clenched, and his breath hitched in his throat. She shuffled about carefully and he pressed his knee up against her harder as she moved.

"A-Austin...isn't this awkward?!", she squealed as he finally removed her shirt and threw it down against the ground

"Speak for yourself. I think it's sexy", he growled in her ear and she gasped as the hot air from his breath sent a ticklish sensation down her neck

"Oh my", was all she could manage to spit out, breath shaking as his lips met the crook between her jaw and her neck.


	8. A Close Call

**A/N: Hi guys! :D So I literally have been writing almost all day, and I've made a lot of progress with this. But I've been sitting here for like 30 minutes trying to figure out a stopping point so I could post a new chapter. This is the only thing I could find, so this chapter's short, but there will be a lot more coming soon. I have a weird thing about chapters having to end on a comfortable stopping point :P**

**A Close Call**

He laughed against her skin, trailing short kisses along the right side of her jawline before venturing south to explore her neck. Her head tilted to the left to give him better access and his free hand rested on the shoulder beneath. He began to massage her shoulder with strength, being anything but gentle yet not causing her any pain at all. She thought she heard him say something faintly about not being so tense, but she wasn't completely sure of anything. Her body was betraying her, becoming a slave to Austin's unusual yet tantalizing actions. But no matter how badly she just wanted to relax and give in, she couldn't. Every time she felt herself begin to slip away she would feel the pressure in her bladder, surging through to her most intimate part and burning at her entrance. She couldn't handle the stillness, she was going to - oh shit.

"A-Austin. I'm gonna...", she bit down on her lip again as she felt herself dribble a few drops into her panties.

"Oh no you don't", he snarled dominantly and picked her up and turning her right around on his leg so she was facing him, still straddling his thigh.

Before she had another chance to complain or retract, both his hands met the sides of her delicate, porcelain cheeks. His closed lips crashed against hers forcefully as he tilted her whole body back, simultaneously pressing himself between her legs once more. Ally wasn't sure which felt better, the kiss or the fact that the pressure he was placing on her crotch did actually help significantly. His eyes were closed but hers remained open in pure shock and it was then that she noticed the intense hard-on underneath his boxers. He really wasn't joking when he said he liked this. He kept one hand cupped to her face and the other moved back to her waist, lacing itself around one side of her pelvis. He pulled back no longer than five seconds before he kissed her again, this time letting his body sink backwards but pulling her lower region forward against his leg. This kiss was gentler and more needing, and her eyes unconsciously fell shut along with it this time. He felt her tighten around him and he didn't even bother to mask the quiet moan building deep in his throat. As he pulled away teasingly he pressed his forehead against hers, looking deep into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Did that help?", he asked in a hushed tone as he tweaked her hips forward a bit to let her know that he was referring to his idea of the grinding motion. She nodded and he smiled, letting his nose tap against hers, "Good. Now just keep moving with me."


	9. No Time To Waste

**A/N: Good morning everyone! Love, love, love all the reviews and messages I got yesterday! You all are fantastic! Muah! This chapter is a little longer. *happy dance* But I do have to apologize for the horrible cliche word play in the beginning...I couldn't resist. Whoever notices what I'm talking about gets a cookie.**

**No Time To Waste**

He stole a glance at the clock and nearly had to do a double take. Only twenty minutes had gone by since he last checked the time, which means it would be another forty still until he could get Ally some fresh clothes and she could use the bathroom. He immediately felt sorry for her as he realized the great possibility that she probably was not going to be able to wait that long. She really was struggling, and he just hoped that by some miracle he could keep her and her body occupied as long as it needed to be. Fortunately, he was up to the challenge and there was no sense in wasting any time. Now that he had a little bit of her, he never wanted to stop. He wanted to explore her body, touch every nook and cranny without leaving so much as an inch untouched. He wanted to use his hands and lips and teeth and tongue to experience every possibility there was. His brain was swarming with so many ideas, he wasn't even sure where to start. But he was drawn back to her lips, and how cute they looked pouted underneath his gaze waiting for another kiss. How could he say no to that?

He dipped his head back down to grant her wish, this time meeting her with his lips slightly parted. She instantly followed suit, her soft lips opening to match his. Their kisses matched in perfect time with the way she rocked against him, he would push her back and then she would push him back as she moved forward. He kept his grip on her side but opted to move his other hand from her cheek and tangle his fingers in her messy brown hair instead. He gave her locks a slight tug as they moved back and she grunted briefly in his mouth, her entire body seeming to perk up. Her hands flew up and locked around the back of his neck, fingers intertwined just at the base of his hairline. He was taken back by her sudden burst of energy, but it was so god damn hot he didn't even care to lose some of his dominance. The gentle press she gave to his neck every time her pelvis moved forward encouraged him to press on. He nipped at her bottom lip with his teeth subtly a few times, testing the waters before gripping her lip between them and pulling softly. He gazed up at her with his best puppy dog eyes and the look of sheer pleasure on her face was unmistakable.

But he wasn't finished just yet. He chose to tease her, pulling her lip in between his and sucking on it hard for a few seconds. Chills shot up her spine as he did so, radiating through her every muscle even as he ceased and pecked her lips once more, quickly. He resumed to kissing down her jaw and neck as he had earlier, only this time with much more passion behind it. He breathed heavily between kisses, switching it up every so often with a gentle lick over her skin. She tightened her latch around his neck, simultaneously keeping his head there while using it as leverage to help her move. The position made it a bit harder for her to move, so she resorted to clutching his leg tighter beneath her, letting her muscles squeeze as hard as they could manage. She couldn't find enough breath in her lungs to speak, even as he made his way back up her neck with small, flirtatious nibbles.

"Can I leave a hickey?", he asked playfully as he reached the sensitive spot just under her jaw once more, his pointer finger trailing circles over the spot he was yearning to mark.

Whatever left her mouth in response didn't seem to be English, but rather an inaudible jumble of consonants. He raised an eyebrow at her, lifting his head to hers.

"You okay?", he questioned, his finger still stroking her as he spoke

She nodded vigorously, trying to remember how to formulate letters into words that actually meant something.

"N-not there. It can't be visible.", she finally spat out and he beamed up at her

"Don't mind if I do!", the excitement was apparent in his voice, "How about if I do it a little lower?"


	10. A Little Lower

**A/N: Yeah yeah another short chapter. I know, I'm awful. Go ahead and throw rocks at me. (Side note: Has anyone ever legitimately tried incorporating rocks into their intimate life? I've thought about it so many times but that doesn't seem to be something anyone else shares. I tend to have this reoccurring fantasy where I'd tie her up standing and throw rocks at her till she cries. Okay anywho...)**

**This MAY be the last time I get to post for a few days. I work all weekend and even when I don't, it's the weekend...which means I will probably have none of the alone time it requires me to write a smutty fanfiction. But I will try my hardest. **

**Also, since nobody seemed to complain about my very cliche word play in the last chapter (for anyone who didn't notice, I said the time "made him do a double take" ;P) I didn't hesitate to include another horrible reference to one of Austin's songs in this chapter as well. So, enjoy my predictability.**

**A Little Lower**

His tone suddenly dropped an octave and his finger snaked down past her collarbone and half way to her chest, hooking under her bra strap. He pulled and snapped the strap hard against her chest and she gasped at the unexpected jolt of pain.

"Aaah...mmhm", was all she could say in response and he couldn't help but giggle at her

"You're cute when you're turned on", he uttered between his mild laughter as he slowly pulled and slid the bra strap down her arm.

He wanted so badly to rip the whole thing off and attack her breasts, but he resisted the urge with much effort. He brought his open mouth down to a spot just below her collarbone, high enough to not be considered boob territory but low enough to be hidden by a simple t-shirt. He bit down on her hard, much harsher than before, and she yelped in shock. The sound was music to his ears, making him moan a half-assed apology against her clavicle. He delved into the fleshy spot, attacking it between his lips and teeth like he was a predator and she was his prey. His mouth made a popping noise as he sucked her skin, and he began mewling quietly after every one. It hurt Ally, but at the same time it sent this devious spirit through her that coaxed her through the pain and told her it was worth it. Her stomach was beginning to ache from the building pressure in her bladder, and the two sensations seemed to be battling for control of her body. She whimpered and tried to push her pussy against his leg as hard as she could to rebuild that back and forth rocking motion they had earlier. She jerked forward and he instantly removed himself from her.

"I need to keep moving", she emphasized her need and he instantly grasped her hips and began to forcefully tilt her pelvis back and forth against his leg once more

"Better?", he asked planting a soft kiss on her forehead

"Better. For now.", she noted

He tried his best to rub back on her from the awkward straight up sitting position they'd found themselves in. Finding a motion he knew was not going to be able to last, only long enough to make the joke he had forming in his mind.

"Better...together?", he mumbled with a grin and she humored him with a quick, snort like laugh and a nod


	11. Baby

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been a few days since my last update, and I'm really sorry! These last few days have been nuts. There's a lot more going on in my life right now than normal. I've gotten a lot of messages lately, and I really appreciate all the nice things you guys have had to say! Thanks so much for being patient. I know this chapter is short and unsatisfactory, it's just kind of a filler for now so you guys have something. I hope y'all like it. I should be able to post a better one in the morning. But I'm going to a Sleeping with Sirens & Breathe Carolina concert tomorrow night (if I don't have to go to my call-in...fingers crossed!) so don't get your hopes up too high.  
**

**Also, I want your guys' opinions on something. I have an idea that takes this fic further than I had originally intended. Would you all rather me post it as a sequel, or just make it a super long continuation of this fic! Let me know in a REVIEW please! :D 3**

**Baby**

He scooted back on the bed, pulling her with him until they reached the pile of pillows their heads had been resting on all night. He grabbed the two separate piles and haphazardly consolidated them into one big lump behind him. He propped himself up on them just enough to angle his upper body back a bit, straightening his legs in front of him. She quickly realized what he was getting at. With the way his upper body was being leaned backwards, all she had to do was come forward and lean over him and she would have more freedom to move as she needed against him. Her eyes fixed on Austin's crotch for the second time that night. He looked painfully hard and she kind of felt bad he had to give her all of the attention...or did he?Her mind filled with a devious yet ridiculously smart idea, and she prayed it would work out the way she saw it in her head. She swung her inside leg over his, hands meeting the dip of his shoulder. She pulled herself up so she was now straddling his entire lap, pressed against him as closely as possible. His dark eyes widened and she could hear him holding his breath in anticipation. For a moment, she swore she even saw him blush. She moved in, brushing against him as she initiated a kiss for the first time. A spark similar to a jolt of electricity seemed to surge from her intimacy up through her lips and straight into his. He must have felt it to, because the way his arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer was unlike any embrace he'd ever given her before. She reacted to his touch, kissing him harder and more greedily. She grinded against his lap as they made out, their most personal parts only separated by their underwear. It felt great in more ways than Ally could even explain. It was so much more helpful than his leg had been, but she couldn't help but notice a different wet feeling starting to grow between her legs as she moved. Moments passed before he released one hand to run through her hair, grabbing a handful and pulling them apart slowly.

"Damn baby.", he sounded shocked but was all smiles as he finally got enough air to speak

She moaned quietly as he pulled on her hair, her back arching slightly. Fuck, she really liked hearing him call her baby. She could get used to that. She could get used to all of this, really. Austin didn't seem to be despising it all either. He was breathing harder than normal from excitement, and the way his shirt clung to him as his chest rose felt like such a tease. She gripped his shirt at his shoulders tighter and he let go of her hair. He held her tight, bringing his face close to hers and resting their foreheads together.

"You want this off?"

"Yes.", she breathed and this time it was his turn to feel the tickling sensation from her hot breath rolling down his neck

"Now that's not fair is it?", he asked and she stared back at him confused, "If I take this off, you need to take something off too."


	12. A Deal and A Challenge

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since an update. I really do feel bad. I didn't like what I had done with this chapter, so I had to re-write it a few times. And I just had a busy, drama filled week with very little time or motivation to write. Thanks for being patient guys.**

**A Deal and A Challenge**

It seemed like he snapped her bra off with one hand faster than she had even finished telling him it was okay. She shimmied out of the straps and let it fall between them. Austin's dark eyes instantly fell to her breasts. They were nicer than he had expected - sure, they were a little small but the bras she wore didn't nearly do them justice. They were perfectly round and symmetrical, and her nipples were already just hard enough for him to take them between his teeth. He continued to admire them until Ally cleared her throat and snapped him out of his trance.

"We had a deal, mister.", she teased with a bit of a cocky attitude, brows raised

"Yes we did.", he smiled and let her take over.

Her delicate fingers took the hem of his shirt and started to lift slowly, sending a pins and needles reaction through Austin's body. As she revealed his stomach, it was like she was seeing it for the first time - though she knew she had seen it at least a hundred times before. His muscles seemed so much more defined than before, and that continued to remain true even as she moved his shirt further up his body.

"Have you always had a six-pack?", she couldn't help herself from asking, and he audibly laughed

"Like what you see?", he didn't answer her question directly, but she didn't mind.

She felt him flex under her touch and she nearly melted. When she finally reached his shoulders he helped her, lifting his arms as she knelt up to pull it over his head. She removed it from his head quickly, throwing it somewhere behind them carelessly. Suddenly things felt a lot more intimate, his bare chest only inches away from hers and nothing more than their underwear left to protect what's sacred. Ally no longer cared about limits or awkward situations, and even the burning in her bladder had seemed to take a backseat to her desire. She wanted Austin, all of him, and if the time called for it she was ready to give him all of her as well. She had never been so sure of something in her young life. In the matter of a few hours she'd gone from an innocent girl to an aspiring vixen,and she loved it. She loved the way all of this was making her feel, physically and just about herself in general. An unknown burst of confidence was flowing through her that had never before made itself known. Without warning she threw her arms around Austin's neck, head falling on top of them. He jumped a bit as she took him by surprise but it wasn't long until she felt his arms snake around her waist, pulling her in closer. His pecs rested against her breasts and the realization made his heart skip a beat.

"You okay baby?", he asked cocking his head a bit to look at hers

"Never better.", she spoke with assurance and Austin could feel himself puffing up with pride

"Is that a challenge?"


	13. Butterflies

**A/N: Hello everyone! I know, it's been fifteen days since I updated last. I feel awful! Life took some unexpected turns the last week or two and the desire to write was not coming to me at all in the little bits of free time that I had. But I'm back, and I'm in a slightly better mindset than I have been. I'm out of town for a few days, which gives me plenty of free time to write as well. :D  
**

**I'm still looking for everyone's opinions on whether I should write a sequel to this fic (which is almost done, if I do) or just make my other content a continuation on this same one. Please, let me know what you'd like to see! Feel free to review, or drop me a message. For those of you who haven't contacted me already, I do respond to every message and every non-anonymous review I receive.**

* * *

**Butterflies**

The roughness in his voice brought on a fluttering feeling deep in her stomach - similar to butterflies, but without the annoying nervous pain. These butterflies were stronger, but they felt good. The feeling was so overwhelming she nearly didn't realize as she leaked once more, this time producing a small but noticeable spot onto Austin's lap. He caught it at the same time she did, and her hands instantly met between her legs once more. Austin could feel her begin to tremble atop him, and knew her patience was wearing thin. She was nearing the end of her strength, but he wasn't ready for all this to end just yet. In the strangest way possible he was having the time of his life, and he knew she felt the same. He thought quick, smacking her hand out of the way and pushing up against her cunt with his strong hand. She gasped as he touched her, his body jolting towards hers purely from the amount of strength he was forcing against her. She felt as if he could easily crush her with his bare hands and yet she found herself pressing back against his palm, begging for more. He could feel how wet she was - in more ways than one, though the difference between the two was obvious. He wanted to give into her desires so badly, but he resisted, knowing the longer he teased the hell out of her the longer this perfect moment would last.

"Nuh uh.", he shook his head even as he continued to hold her, "We can get to that later...I have a challenge to complete."

His eyes noticeably moved to her breasts, which now were rising and falling much faster than they had before. She hesitated for a minute before expressing her approval with a cracked smile and an airy laugh. He leaned back once more, gently dragging her with him until he was at he perfect incline with her perched on his lap. He shimmied lower beneath her until she rested higher on his hips, and his face was now level with her chest. She caught on quick, tilting her upper body forward just enough to where she could rub against him as soon as his hand moved away. Her reaction was immediate, and he was so struck with the feeling of pure bliss that he almost forgot about the pair of boobs in front of him waiting to be loved. He was just barely able to reach her breasts with his face, though every time she shifted forward it helped significantly. He lurched forward and attached his lips around the curve of her nipple, head rocking forward and back along with her rhythm as he sucked. His eyes gradually shut and his hips gently began to move with hers. The inside of her thigh rubbed up against his dick with every forward motion, and he wanted so badly to know if she even noticed. But as he fell into his own little world of pure lust, his brain seemed to melt and he forgot how to form sentences. So he let himself go - claiming her tit in his mouth, alternating between sucking on it like a child and barely pulling away to cover the center in light kisses. Her skin tasted sweet like candy and the way her nipple seemed to fit just perfectly in his lips only fueled Austin's excitement. He finished another round of kisses by taking the small center of her nipple between his teeth, biting and pulling on it like an untrained puppy with a new chew toy. She moaned as he played with her, and with each one came the realization that he could listen to her moan forever and it would never get dull.


	14. Her Release

**A/N: ****Well, this fic is finally coming to an end guys! At least this part of it. I still want to know whether you guys want me to take my idea for a sequel and just continue it under this one, or post a whole new fic. Right now, it's about even votes on both sides. So let me know what you guys would prefer in a review or message! **

**Also - a little off topic but whatever - I saw R5 again on Saturday! It was my second time, and I didn't get to meet them this time (I did last time)...but they were spectacular. They only played one Austin song, which was a little strange cause last time they played like...five. But they did everything from their new album, which was all I really cared about hearing. And Ryland played too! He did his deejay stuff, and he was soooo good! I was blown away. This brother/sister duo called Brandon and Savannah opened for them - they also played with them on the last tour - and they were also very good. So I definitely recommend that everyone checks them out, as well as Ryland's deejay stuff! Side note...I saw Ryland and Savannah suck face. It was weirdly awesome. And Ratliff cried during their last song. Oh, and then to end it all they all danced around to Blurred Lines and it was kind of disturbing but really cool at the same time. **

* * *

**Her Release**

The noises of her pleasure soon mixed with those of his elevated heart beat and both of their loud, heavy breathing. It all became one muffled sound, barely piercing the barrier around him as Austin floated on cloud nine. He was now completely gone in his own little world; his bags were packed and he wasn't planning a trip back to Earth any day soon. He left a trail of dark hickeys along Ally's skin from one breast to the next as he continued his journey. Somewhere in his travels his hand moved to her free tit, and he groped it skillfully even as he focused on the other one. Her breast was met with an unpredictable storm of bites and licks, and sucks and kisses as he fell further away from reality. His other hand held her waist tighter than ever, leaving the possibility of a few bruises when this all was done. He couldn't think of anything other than the fact that this was really happening - he was in bed with Ally Dawson. THE Little Miss Innocent Ally Dawson, was in nothing but underwear and grinding like a maniac against him. She had picked up her speed and pressure, and he noted that she was actually getting pretty good at this dry-humping thing. Perhaps another time he'd get her to do it completely nude. He wanted to ask her, but every sense, every touch, every sound seemed to melt together and engulf him in a big bowl of Austin soup. As the pleasure increased, his handywork became sloppier and less skilled, but he wasn't coherent enough to care anymore. She was yelling his name, but he couldn't hear her or the demanding yet scared tone to her voice. There was a hot, wet stream of liquid snaking its way down his leg, but he couldn't feel it. It wasn't until he was almost to the finish line of his journey through paradise that he suddenly became aware of what was happening around him. The way Ally was moving against him was so hard and fast that it was nearly painful. The sound of her voice was slowly coming to his attention and they weren't cries of pleasure, but rather trying to get his attention. He snapped back to reality, noting that Ally is worth having blue balls over. The girl before him was back to looking as scared and embarrassed as she had when they awoke, her whole body trembling and her lips quivering. Her dark eyes met his and he could tell exactly what she was going to say before she even spoke.

"A-Austin, I can't! I'm sorry. I can't wait any more."

This time she knew she was in trouble, and nothing Austin could say or do was going to help this time. But rather than trying to convince her otherwise like he'd been doing all morning, he just leaned forward and pressed his sweaty forehead against hers gently.

"I know", he whispered heavily as he tried to catch his breath, "It's okay baby. Just let go now."

She wanted to argue against getting him wet again. She wanted to get up and risk a wet floor or soaked spot on the mattress. But something about the way Austin held her tightly as if he was secretly begging her not to leave made her too weak to protest. So she embraced the only thing she wanted more at this point. With one final jerk of her hips forward and a nearly primitive moan, she found her release.


End file.
